


Demonstration

by SnubbingApollo



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Autofellatio, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnubbingApollo/pseuds/SnubbingApollo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders puts on a show. Hawke decides audience participation is in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demonstration

**Author's Note:**

> written for anderspositive week on Tumblr.

Anders sighs as he lays back on the bed, aware of Hawke’s rapt gaze on him. The sheets are cool beneath his bare skin and he shivers a bit at the contrast between them and the warm air of the room. 

He takes a deep breath and kicks his legs up over his head so that he’s curled up with his knees by his ears, hands on the back of his thighs to hold them there. He shifts a little until he finds a position that allows him the range of motion he needs but also minimizes the strain on his back, he’s not as young as he used to be and it isn’t quite as easy to bend himself up like this anymore.

That done he turns his attention to more important matters, namely his own cock, which is hard and now positioned just in front his mouth. He cranes his neck and gives the head a delicate lick, shuddering at the feeling of his own tongue on his sensitive skin.

“Shit,” Garret mutters, gaze avid as he watches and Anders smirks. Justice makes himself known with a grumble about why Anders is doing this himself when Hawke is _right there_. Anders suppresses a chuckle and sends back a promise to explain later before leaning just a little further and taking the head into his mouth.

He lets out a soft moan as he begins to suck, sliding his tongue along the bundle of nerves just under the tip. He can’t reach more than the first inch or two like this but it's still so good. He sucks a little harder and moans again. The noise is echoed by a similar sound from Garret and Anders feels the bed dip a little as the man moves closer. A gentle hand runs up Anders leg and over his ass before coming to rest on his waist squeezing and pulling another noise from the mage.

“You look incredible like this, love,” Hawke tells him, voice soft and just this side of reverent. Anders opens his eyes and meets Hawke’s rapt gaze for a moment before closing them again with a whine, shuddering as the vibrations of his own voice add to the sensations, sending shivers of pleasure up his spine. “Fuck, I can’t even imagine what that feels like. Don’t tease yourself, Anders, I know you want it harder.”

Anders obeys with another moan, sucking harder and rubbing more insistently with his tongue, whimpering at the feel and trying not squirm. Throwing his back out would _not_ be sexy.

“Can you come like this?” Garret asks and Anders shakes his head as much as he can without pulling off. He’s tried but it’s just never quite enough, he always ends up needing more. Hawke makes a sympathetic noise. “Not enough, huh?” he runs his hand back up Anders’ leg pausing for a moment to cup the mage’s balls in his hand and squeeze gently before continuing. “Want me to help?”

Anders makes a desperate noise of assent at that thought. Somehow the idea that Hawke would touch him while he did this hadn’t occurred to him. The warrior’s hands leave him for a moment before returning, slick fingers sliding in between Anders’ cheeks. Anders grunts in surprise and has a moment to wonder when Garret had grabbed the oil before one of those fingers is sliding into him, slow and perfect.

Anders makes a wild noise around his own cock as his lover begins to thrust the finger in and out establishing a fast rhythm. The mage wants to grind down on his hand or thrust into his mouth but he can’t move at all bent up like he is. All he can do is suck himself harder, still and slowly becoming more and more overwhelmed.

Hawke adds a second finger and Anders responds with a long drawn out whine.

“Fuck, _listen_ to you. Maker, Anders, you’re so sexy.”

Anders clutches his legs in a white knuckled grip as they begin tremble. He can feel his orgasm starting to build in his stomach, tense and hot and sweet. Hawke’s fingers shift inside him and Anders lets loose a muffled scream as the next thrust strikes his prostate dead on.

“Yeah, that’s it. You’re getting close, aren’t you? Fuck, I can’t wait to watch you come like this. Right into you own mouth, _shit_.”

Anders’ noises are coming constantly now, each one just adding to the pleasure. He squeezes his eyes shut and digs his fingernails into his legs. He’s so close. Just a little more.

“Come on, love. Come for me, let me see,” Hawke coaxes. He punctuates his words by pressing a third finger into Anders and crooking them rubbing back and forth across the mage’s prostate with delicious pressure and that’s _it_.

Anders screams as the orgasm takes him, his own come filling his mouth, warm and salty and so good. Distantly he hears Hawke muttering something avid and awed but the words mean nothing to him as he quakes and swallows around himself, the action drawing out the pulses of pleasure.

When the feeling finally begins to fade he releases his cock and lets his head fall back, panting. Hawke withdraws his fingers and helps Anders slowly straighten out and lower his legs back to the bed. There’s a slight twinge of discomfort as his back straighten but nothing serious. Anders sighs, contentedly. He’s about to try sitting up when Hawke falls on him, kissing him fervently, tongue slipping into the mage’s mouth to lick away the remaining traces of Anders’ come.

He pulls away panting and leans his forehead against Anders’.

“That was _incredible_. _You_ are incredible,” he says. Anders hides his blush behind a smirk.

“I aim to please,” he teases.

“You succeed. Andraste’s _tits_ Anders.”

Anders chuckles and kisses him briefly before pulling away when a thought occurs to him.

“You still haven’t…,”he says starting to reach down Hawke’s body.

“Oh no, I definitely have,” Hawke corrects him. Sure enough when the mage touches Hawke he finds him soft.

“You- just from watching?” Anders asks incredulously.

“There was no ‘just’ about any of that. That was the sexiest thing I’ve ever _seen_.”

Anders blushes again as Hawke snuggles down next him, nuzzling into his shoulder.

“Nap or food?” the mage asks.

“Nap,” Hawke says wrapping his arms around Anders. “Definitely nap.” Anders smiles lifting a hand to comb his fingers through Garret’s hair.

“Sounds good,” he says closing his eyes.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Demonstration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787765) by [Kess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess)




End file.
